The invention starts with a method to determine a blank form of an elastic component.
A method is known to determine a blank form of an elastic, non-articulated wiper arm embodied as a leaf spring with a constant cross section with the default of a target form, which the component is supposed to assume under the effect of a predefined deforming force, in which a blank form is determined by a preliminary bend, whose progression corresponds to that of an elastic, bending beam with one end fixed and whose strength is determined by a bearing force and can be calculated with the aid of known formulae (see Dubbel, Taschenbuch fur den Machinenbau [Pocketbook of Mechanical Engineering], 19th Edition, Springer Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, 1997).